A agarwal
A_agarwal Degas is a citizen of Arundel, Sussex; her residence being 7, Maltravers Street. As her first name was unknown for many years, she had adopted the name 'A' and is fondly called so by her friends and family. Currently, a second level citizen, A is a miller and owns two wheat fields. The Life History of A_Agarwal Degas Born in 1435, A had no memory of her parents. She had no property and money of her own. She worked hard, saved some money and bought a small field for herself. Wheat! As she endeavoured to find her parentage, she strove hard to remember anything that would aid her in her quest. But save the fact that she was found in the Sussex area by some locals and brought up by them, A had no memory of her parents. Desperate to know the truth, A posted several parchments around Sussex and the Kingdom of England, in the hope that someone may recognize her and help her find her rightful family. With luck, A got a letter from Lord Degas, asking her to meet him and his wife, Lady CruzinCat Degas, at the Noble House of Degas. While she was apprehensive in meeting such a family, whose members boasted of titles far from her reach, nevertheless, A went to meet them, in the hope that they may know people from her family, or someone related to her. As she entered the boundaries of the Degas Estate, A couldn't help but feel the positive vibrations in the air. The estate was fairly a huge one, with gardens and vineyards of huge scale on one side, a calm and peaceful family church, and ahead was a huge building, just like the one's which rich and royal people had. At that moment, A felt a little out of place. Although she had learnt a few ways of the world, and had earned a decent some of money that could afford her some good clothes, she was nowhere near the fine, tastefulness of the place. .... The meeting with the Lord and the Lady wasn't at all what she had expected. A had thought that they would tell her, that her parents had worked for them, that she was the daughter of their servants, but no, they told her that she may be related to the family directly, that she was a part of the Degas household. It was, after all a possibilty that the theory wasn't right, but nevertheless, A had the striking resemblance to some of the esteemed members of the family. She had a sister too! Her name's Bellafiamma, known simply as Bella. A had been given a set of keys to the Degas estate and to her own suite. She surveyed the rooms and could feel the enormity of the new world into which she suddenly found herself. She thanked the Lady Cruzincat and expressed her desire to return to Arundel, promising to visit the family regularly. .... At Arundel, things were going smoothly. While retuning to the small lodging she had, A spotted a beautiful cottage on the Maltravers street area. It had a small garden, and needed a few repairs, but it was there on sale, and was beckoning her. She rushed to the town hall and expressed her desire for purchasing the property. She had enough money to give in for the cost and for the necessary repairs, plus she could sell her old dingy room for some extra cash. She moved in there as soon as the repair work was finished. http://i290.photobucket.com/albums/ll269/a_agarwal/screen_4798f2e8d731f.jpg Achievements, interests and other information While there still so much to do, so much to achieve as a citizen of Sussex, A regarded the founding of her family as her biggest achievement. She taught herself reading and writing, and is now a proofreader at the AAP, and the Editor at the newly formed Sussex News Network. She is also a member of one of the guilds, Bread Makers Association, and hopes to join other groups, guilds and associations, in order to lend her support in the activities of the Kingdom. As for the ongoing political situation, A is unsure whether the decision of Sussex being independent of the Kingdom of England is right or wrong, but she is loyal to the core towards her home which is Sussex. A has therefore signed up for a position in the Sussex Army, ready to lend her utmost support whenever the need arises. A is currently Arundel's Town Commander. Also, A is known to be not much of a drinker (she does drink too much sometimes, which is not good), and when she's drunk a couple of extra drinks, it's better to keep distance, as she cannot control her staff which she carries everytime with her. (A has been reported to hit people with the Staff in the past...) News and other Recent stuff Recently, at the Degas family gathering, A met several of her other family members - cousins Adec, Ledge, Leonidas, and a new family member (possibly a cousin), Lyrabeecher. A came to know about some lost papers that could lead to the family's history. Deeply intrigued, A and her cousins, attempted a search for the missing documents. Who knows what else would be unearthed!! Well it comes out that the Noble house of Degas had it's roots in royalty. Seeking out the paperwork from the authorities, they come to know that they are in fact a Royal house. A is a member of the Royal House of Degas. Bellafiamma is indeed A's sister. Prince Degas Murdered. Sad, but true.